OPEN WITH CAUTION
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: A collection of short-stories SasuSaku and GaaOC style. Second Up: Open With Caution. complete
1. The Countdown to Insanity

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**OPEN WITH CAUTION**_

**A collection of short-stories SasuSaku and GaaOC style.**

**

* * *

Summary: **AU. "So here's the deal," She said. "My brother's an idiot, as is my bff. Care to help?" Oh, did he. SasuSaku, GaaOC.**

* * *

**

_**The Countdown to Insanity**_

**Five…**

Gaara no Sabaku, contrary to popular belief, was not "all that".

He had social issues. MAJOR social issues.

It had taken him a whole four months to make the few friends he did have; Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Shikamaru Nara.

SO he almost had a heart attack (not REALLY; his inner demon did love to exaggerate) when Sydney Brit Uchiha, more commonly known as Sia, Sasuke's older sister, came up to him after his World History class and during lunch and bombarded him.

"Hi Gaara," She said, beaming up at him. He wasn't quite all too sure how she was an Uchiha. She acted the exact opposite of one.

"…Hnn…" was his reply. Smooth, Gaara, smooth.

She twitched at his reply. Concentration ran over her face, and, somehow, he could tell she was trying really hard not to smack him.

"I need your help," She said, deadpan.

"Why would someone like YOU need MY help?" Gaara asked roughly, pissed (he liked his alone time, thankyouverymuch!).

"…Because you can get to Sasuke better then I can. Are you in or not?" She asked, smart-alecky.

"…I'll listen to what you have to say." And he still had no idea what he was agreeing to.

"So here's the deal," She said, shifting her bag on her shoulder. "My brother's an idiot, as is my bff-Sakura Haruno; you know her, right?-and I'm in a rut as to how to get them to see the world around them. Care to help?"

"…Are you asking me to help get them together?" He said (he was smart!) slowly, staring at her.

She blushed prettily, colors flitting over her face. "Technically…kind of. It's complicated."

He stayed silent, thinking it over. She tapped her foot, impatiently.

"Well? Are you going to help, or what?" She snapped, losing her cool (thanks to years living with the ice cold Uchiha brothers, no doubt).

"Fine."

And with that one word, his fate was sealed.

* * *

…**Four…**

If she did say so herself, Sydney Brit Uchiha was _good_.

Her first confrontation with well-know ice-cube Gaara no Sabaku had gone, if she did say so herself, well. She knew it could've gone better, but hey. Well. At least he TALKED to her.

Yeah…did she mention she was _good?_

Of course, basking in her _good_ness brought her body-forward into aforementioned idiotic oblivious bff Sakura Haruno.

"Saku!" Sia chirped, backing up a bit, rubbing her forehead. "Sorry! But it's ok, right, because, I mean, you're big forehead protected-" She dodged the playful punched aimed her way. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Pink-haired, green-eyed-orbed, smartalicious, funky Sakura Haruno rolled her eyes and bantered back. "Oh, yes, I'm _so_ sure my big forehead just CALLED for you to run into me."

"Yeah. I mean, totally," Sia chirped, feeling blond-ish for no reason.

"Stop chirping," Sakura twitched. "It's hurting my ears."

"Sorry, Sakura-dearest," Sia smiled. "Have you seen your Sasuke-dearest anywhere?"

"Sia!" Sakura hissed, going from annoyed to annoyed cat. "Don't talk about that! I told you-"

"Sakura, for _kami's sake_, get O-V-E-R yourself and realize that he L-I-K-E-S you T-O-O! Shi-eesh," Sia murmured, then gasped in horror as she realized she had been acting awfully like Ino Yamanaka (another dear friend) for a while now. "Oh. The horror."

"Er…what?" Sakura was confused (damn, did that girl change emotions quickly!).

"Uh. Nothing. Yeah, nothing. C'mon, let's get ice cream and you can go check out-"

"Sia."

"-a book! Yeah, at the library!"

"Uh_-huh_, Sia."

* * *

…**Three…**

Gaara had no idea what he'd gotten himself into…

…And now he was regretting agreeing to Sia Uchiha's begging.

_Sigh._

However, he was not going to back out now, because...

~Gaara no Sabaku does not back out,

~It was for a good cause (…getting Sasuke off his back. Sasuke was his friend, but, beaver home, he was clingy…if a guy could be clingy…)…

~And, lastly, he wasn't going to back out because Sia would kill him if he did.

And then feed his leftover body parts to the cashmir goats-yes, she had made that threat before (…which was kind of hot to him because, well, girls making threats was a major point, in his book).

So, because he respected (had the hots for) Sia Uchiha, he was sitting beside her younger brother, keeping him busy while Sia made operations for the perfect strike.

…He really didn't _need_ to keep Sasuke busy because, well, wherever Gaara was these days, Sasuke usually was (Gaara didn't know how it was possible for Sasuke to get more emo then he was, but, apparently, Sasuke could), for some reason or the other.

Gaara could almost-dare he think it?-say Sasuke was…_lonely._

Sasuke would deny it, of course; Uchihas don't _get_ lonely.

Ha, yeah right. Uchihas don't get lonely. Tch.

There's something called common sense-get it, Sasuke.

…Oh no. Sia Uchiha was infecting his mind.

**

* * *

**

...Two…

"Saki, seriously, if I'm turning into Ino, you need to fess up to Sasukle."

"…What does that have to do with anything????"

"…Everything."

"You are _out_ of you're mind."

"So is Ino," Sia pointed out.

The two were walking down a (dark, creepy, eerie (just kidding!) ) hallway, books in hand as they headed towards the always incredibly packed cafeteria (hoping) to find Gaara (and Sasuke).

"You're more out of your mind then she is," Sakura shot back.

Sia looked confused. "…Saki, Ino's not IN my mind."

Sakura sighed in frustration. "No, I meant-oh, FORGET it."

"But I can't," Sia said.

"Ugh!"

The two entered the cafeteria. Sia spotted Gaara immediately (with her amazing radar skills).

"Ohhhh, look, it's Gaar-Gaar and Sasukle!"

Sakura swatted her. "Don't call them that, Sia."

"But I want too!" Sia bantered back. "I plead the…uh…which one is it again?" She tilted her head.

Sakura ignored her. "Are we going to sit with them, or what?"

"Wha…oh! Yeah! Of course!" Sia latched onto Sakura's wrist and bounced over to Gaara and Sasuk(l)e.

"Hiya little bro!" She ruffled his hair, to which he didn't object. She frowned, and plopped down next to Gaara.

"Hey, sand-man."

Gaara remained impassive.

Damn, she needed to try harder.

Hesitating, Sakura sat down next Sasuke. He looked at her, and what could be described as a smile washed over his face.

The operation was ON.

* * *

…**One…**

"-I mean the homework load is just-" On and on and on Sia rambled. Gaara attempted to block her out.

_I'm doing this do get Sasuke off my back, I'm doing this to get Sasuke off my back_, He mentally repeated to himself, engraving the words into his mind. _Don't yell at her. Don't yell._

"What do you think, Saku?" Sia asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I agree with you." Gaara could tell Sakura had no idea what she was agreeing to. She had been glancing at Sasuke, and vice versa.

Gaara could feel the evil intent radiating off of Sia as she smirked, lazily (too much like Nara). "Sooo, Sasukle, how're you're science grades?"

"Hnn."

"THAT bad? Maybe you need a tutor…" Her eyes slid over to Sakura, who blushed.

"Hnn."

"Fine."

"Great! You can start now! Let's go, Gaara!" And she grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

* * *

…**A half…**

Sakura counted slowly backwards, from ten down to zero. Sia was driving her crazy. She looked over at Sasuke.

"Where do you want to start?"

"Hnn…"

"Real helpful, there, Sasuke," She snapped. He smirked.

"Page sixty-six, I said."

"I'm SORRY I don't understand hnn-ish," She growled.

"Learn to," was his simple response. She rolled her eyes.

And he continued to smirk.

Ass.

* * *

**...Zero.**

"That was great, Gaara, thanks for being my intermediate!"

"…I didn't do anything," He pointed out to the hyperactive female Uchiha.

"…Well, thanks, anyways. Maybe we can hang out more-we're friends, right?"

He didn't have the heart to tell her no. "Hnn."

She burst into smile, very like their first conversation-the start of this whole mess. "Great! See ya around, Gaara!"

As he watched her walk away, he found himself realizing he would be dragged into a lot more of her hairbrained schemes from now on.

And, somehow, he didn't mind.

_**~END~**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_AH, THE JOYS OF RANTING:_**

**Yeah, OPEN WITH CAUTION has officially launched, with _The Countdown to Insanity._**

**I promise the others will be better...i just got tired of writing this and decided that I need to not have ten parts, but five-and-a-half-and-another-half-but-really-six.**

**So, yeah...**

**MOVING ON: OPEN WITH CAUTION is a short-story collection I'm writing to relieve stress at school and with my on-going stories.**

**Facts about _The Countdown to Insanity:_**

**This was originally going to be a stand-alone, Gaa POV oneshot. But then I started writing him like he was a female, so I decided to change it back and forth between Gaara and Sia. Let's blame the first two Gaara POVs on Shukaku's influence.**

**Yea, I went fast, and YEA, this has no real GaaOC + SasuSaku but it's all there, ready for you to put together using your wonderful little minds.**

**And, if you want to complain, cry me a river, build a bridge, and get O-V-E-R it (yeah, this is so outdated, but I felt like it fit the situation. DEAL WITH IT).**

**_NEXT TIME ON OPEN WITH CAUTION:_**

**As Told By Lists. Because a pissed off Sia Uchiha is never a good thing. AU. OC fic. Hints of GaaOC.**

**Farewell, until next time;**

**Lady Maybelle of Confusion**


	2. Open With Caution

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**OPEN WITH CAUTION**_

**A collection of short stories SasuSaku and GaaOC style.**

**Summary: **AU. Sia's like a package on overnight express. GaaOC.

**

* * *

**

Gaara no Sabaku was NOT HAPPY. Someone was messing with his head and he had no idea who it was.

He glared at the offending sticker on his locker, hoping it would peel away and disinagrate.

_TO: GAARA no SABAKU_

_From: xxxxLOVER_

_OVERNIGHTER_

_OPEN WITH CAUTION_

"Another one, huh?" He glared at his sister. This wasn't amusing…at all.

"Hnn."

She sweatdropped, reaching into his locker and pulling out an empty envelope, with

_I'M FRAGILE_

_HANDLE WITH CARE_

written boldly across the whiteness.

"This is so stupid," He growled.

"What's stu-oh. You got another one," His girlfriend has arrived. "Hey Temari."

"Hey Sia," His sister smirked back.

Sia wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't worry about it, panda. If you stare at it long enough, it'll disappear."

Gaara glared at his sister. "You told her?"

"You never said not to," Temari pointed out.

"It's ok," Sia grinned. "I know no one can take you away from me, panda-kun."

Temari sniggered. Gaara glared harder.

* * *

Gaara stared down at his binder. He'd been gone for, like, two seconds-

_TO: GAARA-KUN_

_FROM: xxxLOVER_

_OVERNIGHT_

_OPEN WITH CAUTION_

"Tsk, tsk," Sia said, shaking her head. "They're getting daring. Watch out dead." And she turned back to her conversation with her younger brother.

Gaara blinked. What was _wrong_ with her? Why the hell wasn't this bothering her?

His brother, Kankuro, clapped him on the back. "Its just a phase, and Sia knows it. This person will get over it."

Gaara scowled, and returned to trying to scrap the sticker off.

This person was going to pay, and big time.

* * *

_I'M LIKE A PACKAGE_

_ANYTIME, ANYWHERE…_

_JUST SEND FOR ME AND I'LL BE THERE_

What. The. Hell. He was in the _boys' locker room_, and there was a sticker. How was this possible…the notes had _girly_ handwriting. It was a girl…and he knew it (he had no fanboys , thank kami).

"…This girl is getting daring," drawled his girlfriend's brother, Sasuke Uchiha, leaning against the lockers. "You might have to watch out, _panda_."

Gaara shot a glare towards the other male. "Stay out of this," He hissed.

Sasuke just smirked. "Watch your steps, Gaara. You might just find your whole life different once everything comes out." And he was gone.

Gaara was tempted to bang his head on the locker.

* * *

_I'M AN OVERNIGHTER_

_I'LL BE THERE IN THE MORNING_

"Oh, for goodness sake," Sia burst out, staring at his locker. "There's a number on the other locker one; just call it, so this will STOP."

Gaara eyed his brother, sister, and girlfriend. Why did he feel like they knew something he didn't? He grudgingly pulled out his phone and typed in the number.

"Speaker," Kankuro demanded. Gaara obliged, and pressed 'call'.

**CALLING…SIA.**

He stared at it, dumbfounded. Sia's phone went off in her bag.

Temari choked. "Wha…"

Gaara looked at his girlfriend. She smirked.

"What can I say? I'm like a package on overnight express. I'll be there in the morning," She deadpanned. Kankuro and Temari started cracking up.

Gaara groaned, and slammed his head on his locker door. "I hate you."

"Love you too, panda."

"You are never allowed to play truth or dare with Ino and Sakura again."

"Okie dok, panda."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_FEEL THE PAIN:_**

**Yes, there is a story called Open With Caution that's going into OPEN WITH CAUTION.**

**Sorry it took me so long, and sorry its not AS TOLD BY LISTS. Inspiration hasn't struck. blegh.**

**I'M LIKE A PACKAGE ON OVERNIGHT EXPRESS...roflmao. sorry. i woke up at 5:19 this morning, my brain isn't working properly.**

**YOUR FACE... -slaps self- -falls over- _**

**-bounces back up- OK! Good now!**

**i don't know what will happen next time on OPEN WITH CAUTION. hopefully it will be AS TOLD BY LISTS.**

**But that probably won't happen.**

**Peace in the world, please,**

**LadyMaybelleLuvesSasukleberry**

OPEN WITH CAUTION

* * *

* * *


End file.
